Police officers in training undergo a great many drills, one of which is practicing to cope during a simulated gun fight with simulated disabilities. Such drills are colloquially referred to as “Officer Down” scenarios. In such a training scenario a trainee might be positioned in a practice range or combat shooting course in which various targets move, with simulated shooting at the trainee being conducted. The purpose is to train an officer to return fire or otherwise cope with high stress circumstances during a gunfight.
As understood herein, a trainee simulating being hit by gunfire during an “Officer Down” exercise typically does so by pretending that his primary gun hand is rendered useless, tucking his primary gun hand in his belt and finishing the combat shooting course with his off-hand. As further recognized herein, simply returning fire during a drill using the off-hand is less than a realistic modeling of actual gun fight conditions, in which an officer might experience pain and trauma far beyond the inconvenience of tucking a hand in a belt.